Tsubasa: Wings of Chance
by Elations Cry
Summary: Full Summary Inside! On the night that the Fox was sealed there was another Demon sealed as well. Now how different will the life of Naruto be when he decides that for his and the others safety and sanity it would be best to leave. R&R please
1. The Other

Summary: While the 4th Hokage was sealing the Nine-Tails Fox Demon in his kawaii child Naruto he also sealed a Kaze Dragon in the body of another newly born child. Together the two grow up until they reach the age of 5 where both leave the village. Along the way they encounter an arguing Pervert Sennin and Gambling Addicted Hime. The two children join the two legendary Sennin's training and traveling until the time at which the Sennin's decide it's time for all of them to return home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto what so ever!! L The only thing I own is my own character the ever so cool Chihiro Makenshi.

Spoilers: This fiction will contain some spoilers in later chapters. For those who have not read very far into the Naruto series be warned that I will be introducing some characters that aren't released until later chapters quite early in my story. The life of Naruto as many of you may know it will be altered! Further alteration will be noted later…

Pairings: Too be announced! However, don't be surprised if this ends up having some Yaoi in it! You've be forewarned!

Title: Tsubasa: Wings for Chance

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe but it may go up!)

Series: Naruto, and a little Peace Maker Kurogane

Author's Comments:

Elation: Hi All! J Well… this is the first story I've ever decided to stick on 

that might actually be good…

Jubes (Elations evil alter ego!): Che…! It's a lie… your just sad that you can't put your

original story on so you decided to torture poor readers with you

terrible writing another way! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Elation: GAH!!! SHUDDUP! It's not true sob

Jubes: Meh… whatever just get on with it.

Elation: FINE!! Here's the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Other

Prologue

There once lived a Fox Spirit with Nine Tails that was said to be so powerful that whenever he shook those tails, mass destruction would occur. The Fox Spirit soon to be known as a Demon would continuously cause suffering to the mortals that resided within its area. The people who suffered from this eventually banded together into groups of skilled shinobi-ninja who came to oppose the Demon.

After a great battle, risking life and death, the greatest leader of shinobi was able to bind the fox into the vessel of a newly born child. And in that bondage, the Demon 'died.' However, at the same time, unknown to many of the countless few who witnessed the sealing of the Demon Fox, another "demon" was sealed. The demon was the rare Silver Kaze Dragon and it was also sealed into the vessel of a newly born child.

The Pair of vessels, one boy with a Fox Demon and one girl with a Dragon Demon, grew in a world unlike the sealer of the Demons had hoped for. When the leader of the shinobi's, the 4th Hokage had defeated the Demons, he had expected the vessels to be greeted as heroes. Instead the village only grew to look at them with hatred. The hatred that spread from the adults soon bloomed and festered in the children of the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five years after the defeat of the Demons

Along the streets of Konoha the Hidden Leaf Village a pair of children walked boldly hand in hand. The boy with wild locks of blonde hair and shockingly bright blue eyes and three trade mark whiskers gracing both sides of his face, held the hand of a meek looking girl with hair so darkly red it was black and, only in certain lights would phase into a red as crimson as blood, with eyes of a startlingly amethyst. Together the pair continued along their path to the meek apartment the two called home while the blonde haired boy Naruto glared defiantly at the murderous looks of the villagers.

"Che! I don't know why we stick around here," Naruto remarked as he continued his glaring contest with the rest of the villagers.

"Because," the girl, Chihiro, hissed, "This is our home! We deserve to be here as much as they do."

"Aw… but Chi-chan!" Naruto whined, "Now that we know that we are the terrible demons of the village how can you take the glares we get?"

"Simply!" was the girls retort, "I JUST DO! You remember what old man Hokage said."

_Flashback _

a few days ago

The two children entered the Hokage's office sniffling after a particularly nasty bout with the villagers.

"Hokage-sama!" Chihiro wailed, "The villagers won't stop calling me a Dragon Demon."

"YAH! You old man! The villagers won't stop calling me a Fox Demon." Naruto bit out.

Behind his desk, the 3rd Hokage sighed. 'I really hoped that I could wait a while longer before telling them but perhaps this is for the best,' thought the Hokage as he turned to address the two small children. The Hokage knew that the village was supposed to see the two children as heroes yet instead thought of them as the demons themselves, which is why he had placed a law that stated that no adult may mention the demons at all in front of the children of the village including the vessels themselves. Obviously this law was not being obeyed.

Sighing, the Hokage began, "Chihiro, Naruto, I know this may seem irrelevant (Naruto: "Irrelevant?" Chihiro: proceeds to smack him on the head "It means not having to do anything with what we were doing before! DUH!") but do you know about how there once was a demon fox?" Both children nod in acknowledgement. "And do you also know that this demon fox was defeated along with another lesser known demon dragon?" The two hesitated slightly before once again nodding. "Good! Because this will be much easier to explain since you know that. Now, at the time that the great 4th Hokage was defeating the demons, in truth he was sealing them away. You see the demons powers were to strong of a force to be dealt with by any normal means so the Hokage had no choice but to seal them in a pure vessel. Now, therein, lay the problem. The Hokage could think of no other vessels purer then the body of a new born child and coincidentally on the day the demons were sealed you two were born." At this Chihiro gasped, being the more intelligent of the two (Naruto: WHAT?!?!? Elation: What? Aww… common, you can't tell me you're the brightest of the bunch! I'm writing the story here! Naruto: pout but… Jubes: Stop with the interlude and continue the story! Elation: fine…) could finally see where this was leading. The Hokage smiled before continuing "Ah! I see you've figured is out already eh? Chihiro? Well you're right. The two chosen to be the vessels for the demons were in fact you two. Inside you Naruto is the demon fox whose seal is on your stomach around your navel. And you Chihiro, keeper of the demon dragon, would have been the same but strangely enough your seal moved to your back as soon as it was done."

At this the Hokage stopped allowing the information to sink in. Chihiro only stood in her spot hand grasping blindly until she found Naruto's own hand. Clasping Naruto's hand Chihiro could only stare at the Hokage in startled disbelief. Naruto's reaction was somewhat different. His silent contemplation was broken when he felt Chihiro grasp his and hand and he reacted in his own unique loud and brash way.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??" Naruto screamed then proceeded to point accusingly at the Hokage with his free hand! "You mean to tell me that I **AM** a _Demon_!"

"No, No, No, No, No!" The Hokage cried, waving his arms about in a purely anime style. "You two were never meant to be seen as demons. And just because you have demons sealed inside of you does not mean you are ones. When the Fourth sealed those demons in you he had hoped that the villagers would see you as heroes. It was his dying wish and hope that you would be acknowledged properly by the village and I'm sure it would kill him to know how they see you now."

The conversation had continued long into the day so when the children left they were dazed and still somewhat confused

_End Flashback_

"Yah, Yah… I remember." Naruto mumbled. "But I still can't stand the way they treat us!"

"Well then what do you think we should do about it?" Chihiro inquired inclining her head cutely towards her companion.

At this Naruto smirked and gave Chihiro one of his trade mark Fox grins. "We leave of course!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elation: AH HA!!! I've finished the first chapter! pats herself on the back

Jubes: It's about freaking time!

Elation: sticks out tongue maturely nyah! I finished and that's all the matters.

Chihiro: Well I like it… but don't you think the story is moving a little fast?

Elation: What?!? Nah! I need to get all these details out of the way so it can start getting

good! I don't wanna have to wait for a really long time for you and Naruto to learn you are the vessels of mighty demons! strike dramatic almost Gai like pose

Naruto: Meh! It works for me! As long as I end up stronger in the end and can beat that

Sasuke bastard!

Sasuke (suddenly appears): Hey!

Sakura (also suddenly appears): Naruto you Baka! Don't be mean to my Sasuke-kun.

Elation: cringes NO! Not the pink haired freak!

Jubes: OI! Stop playing around and just get to the end notes already!

Elation: Fine…

End Author Notes:

Well thank you readers for reading my story. I think I should just quickly point out a few things here and there. One I really am not the biggest fan of Sakura so I apologize for any Sakura bashing. Two, Yes, this story will progress quickly but that's cause the real plot hasn't quite set in just yet. As for updates… I'll do them whenever I can and have time! They won't be regular though! Naruto will end up being different; he'll have way more strength and a different wardrobe. snickers…then begins to cackle evilly! I can't really think of much else to say….

Jubes: Please Read and Review.

Elation: OH YAH! That! Please do! I appreciate all… well most forms of constructive criticism but please, if you don't like the story don't read it! And if you don't like it for a particular reason then tell me and I'll try to change it k?! R&R BYE!

PS: sorry for any confusion or grammatical errors. I've never claimed to be a great writer cause I'm not!


	2. Fly Away

Title: Tsubasa: Wings of Chance

Chapter 2: Fly Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own the original story line I have created and my own character Chihiro Makenshi. Plus there is some small amounts of Sakura bashing… just a little!

Spoilers: There is a small spoiler in here but it's nothing too major so don't panic or anything!

Pairings: Still undecided! I've had a request of making this fic a Naru/Saku and as much as I want to please my reviewer I don't know if I can do it!

Author's Comments:

Elation: OMG! I got a review! tears up I never thought that it would happen! I would like to say:

Dragon89- I LOVE YOU! I'd kiss you but there is this whole I don't know where you are and doubt you would appreciate thing barring me from doing that! I know that you would really like me to do the Naru/Saku angle and I'm really thinking about it! I really am! If and this is only an if I do decide to do it that way readers better be prepared for drastic changed in Sakura's character! Anyways, Thank you for the Review! I hope that this update didn't take too long! It's hard updating a story I tell you! And I don't even know if this chapter turned out to be very good!

Jubes appears

Jubes: I love you too Dragon89!

Elation: ACK! Nooooooooo!!! What have you done to my evil alter ego!

Jubes: sticks out tongue Shut up! Just cause I'm evil doesn't mean I don't know how to be grateful!

Elation: still struck dumb by sudden niceness of Jubes

Jubes: sigh well here we go! Here's the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously

"Yah, Yah… I remember." Naruto mumbled. "But I still can't stand the way they treat us!"

"Well then what do you think we should do about it?" Chihiro inquired inclining her head cutely towards her companion.

At this Naruto smirked and gave Chihiro one of his trade mark Fox grins. "We leave of course!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU WANT US TO LEAVE!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Well yah," Naruto replied, "Think about it this way. While we stay here we have to endure the hatred of the village and their children. You know how hard we have tried to make friends. Remember about a month ago when we tried to be friends with those other kids in the playground."

**_Flashback_**

Naruto and Chihiro walked away from the tiny apartment complex that they called home. Together the two made their way towards a nearby park. Normally when they went to the park there would be no other children around and if there were other children their parents would often drag them away telling their child not to associate with the two. Today, however, was somewhat different.

Upon the twos arrival they noticed a rather large amount of children gathered together playing what appeared to be a game of tag. (Elation: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Enter the rookie 9… well most of them that is.) Naruto and Chihiro looked on at the group noticing that each was a little different then normal children they had seen.

The first thing Chihiro noticed was this little girl with obscenely bright pink hair and a disgusting (or so Chihiro thought) pink dress on. The pink freak and another girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes were currently chasing a frantic boy with black hair and nearly black eyes. Watching uninterestedly in a corner was another boy with black hair and bandages wrapped around his forehead, what caught Chihiro's attention were his fascinatingly white eyes. Meanwhile, Naruto was observing another group of boys who seemed to be waiting for the girls to finish tagging the poor boy with dark eyes so that they might continue the game. One of the boys was large and seemed to be oblivious to anything but his food that he was currently wolfing down. The other had a lazy look about him as he leaned against a tree and the third was a boy with brown hair who was currently playing with a tiny pup. Standing just to the left of the boys was a shy looking girl with dark hair and white eyes much like the boy in the corner. And finally, the one that caught Naruto's attention or rather his revulsion was a boy just to the right of the fat one who had the most disgustingly large eyebrows and the worst hair cut Naruto had ever seen. Seemingly of one mind Chihiro and Naruto turned to look at one another and shrugged. Figuring the simplest way of getting to know this group of children was to introduce themselves as they walked towards the group.

As they neared the children the pink thing and the blonde girl finally caught onto the poor black haired boy whilst screaming "Sasuke-kun!"

Chihiro began to feel anxious, reflexively grabbing Naruto hand, as members of the group slowly began to notice the two as they walked closer. Glancing one last time at Naruto, Chihiro noticed he had already thrown on his façade of playful obnoxious baka. Following his example she scooted closer pretending to be shy and meek. (Elation: Really, Chihiro is not shy and meek. In fact, she's more like Naruto's loud and obnoxious side except she's intolerably smart.) Much to the surprise of everyone the boy in the corner was the first to approach the two. Now that he was closer, Naruto and Chihiro realized that he had to be older then the two. Approaching Chihiro first, the boy held out his hand stating simply and monotonously "My name is Hyuuga Neji."

Taken aback by the quick and sudden introduction, Chihiro's first instinct was to hide behind Naruto and she did just that.

Naruto on the other hand took the proffered hand shaking it enthusiastically replying in his childish and energetic voice, "Hiya! Names Uzumaki Naruto and the shy one behind me is Makenshi Chihiro. It's nice to meet you."

Neji's only response was to look questioningly at Chihiro before nodding his head at Naruto and turning around to walk back to his corner. The next thing Chihiro and Naruto knew they were being introduced to all the other kids present. There was Uchiha Sasuke (the poor dark eyed boy), Haruno Sakura (the pink freak), Yamanaka Ino (the scary blonde), Nara Shikamaru (the lazy bum), Akimichi Chouji (the fatty), Inuzuka Kiba (dog breath as dubbed by Naruto) and his dog Akamaru, Hyuuga Hinata (the shy girl), and Rock Lee (fuzzy eyebrows!). (Elation: ok! I know that I did not add in Shino and Tenten but what can I say! They aren't important… yet!) Overwhelmed and unsure, Naruto and Chihiro could only greet with simple waves of their hands for never had they been greeted so openly and without genuine malicious intent. Moments later, Naruto and Chihiro found themselves whisked away into the most enjoyable afternoon of playing (and actually their first afternoon of playing… with other kids to say the least!) of their short lives.

Their activities composed of Naruto energetically playing tag with the boys, minus Neji, whilst teasing the girls, minus Chihiro and Hinata. Chihiro meanwhile, was talking quietly with the Hyuuga kids. She found both Neji and Hinata fascinating and couldn't help but engage in conversation with the two after apologizing for being rude to Neji earlier. While Chihiro talked to Neji (mostly) and Hinata (she only stuttered out a few sentences here and there) she failed to notice an anxious Sasuke trying to get her attention. Poor Sasuke who had never been ignored by people much less a girl before could not help but want to get to know the strange new girl who refused (or just plain old didn't acknowledge) his presence. All in all the afternoon continued normally punctuated often with cries of "Sasuke-kun!" "Chi-chan come and play!" and "Mou, I didn't get tagged I swear!" By time it was the evening, Chihiro and Naruto had become too engulfed by their new found friends to notice the contemptuous looks that the gathering parents were giving. It was moments after the last parent arrived, that chaos took hold.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, each child (minus Chihiro and Naruto) were snatched up by their respective parent. Hisses filled the air as the parents scolded their children telling them not to hang around such dangerous kids. Protestations of "Why?" were quickly banished as parents forced their kids to promise never to hand around Naruto and Chihiro again. Before Naruto and Chihiro knew it, they were being looked at once again with the same hateful eyes that they had endured all their lives. And being unable to take the strain and pain inflicted by such glares Naruto and Chihiro fled the park and returned to their tiny shared apartment where they promptly collapsed on Naruto's bed and cried themselves to sleep, thinking distantly how good times could change so quickly.

**_End Flashback_**

"I see your point," Chihiro admitted, albeit grudgingly, "But, what about Iruka-niichan? (Elation: YES! Iruka is still here and he is still the only one minus the Hokage who cares for not only Naruto but Chihiro as well) Just cause everyone else doesn't like us doesn't mean that Iruka-nii won't be worried about us. Iruka-nii is the only one that really cares!"

"Hmmm…, I suppose your right." Naruto replied, "How about we stop by his place before we leave… mind you he might stop us if we do." Putting his fingers to his chin and scrunching up his face in thought Naruto paused momentarily before snapping his fingers and flashing Chihiro his trademark fox grin.

"How 'bout we write Iruka-nii some letters so that when we leave he won't be so worried cause I promise we will come back some day! One day when we are stronger and are able to handle the village where we deserve to live and call happily our home."

"I suppose that could work, although, I'm still a little worried about leaving…" Chihiro protested somewhat weakly.

"Don't worry Chi-chan! With me around you won't have to fear about a single thing." Naruto supplied cheerfully, already imagining his great victories he would have fending off attacks to save his Chi-chan whilst striking a dramatic dare I say Gai-like pose.

"Great," Chihiro said sarcastically, "I feel so much safer… NOT!"

"Mou…Chi-chan, no need to be mean." Naruto whined.

"Che," was his only reply.

"Come on Naru-chan! If we are going to leave this place I suggest we do so now by starting to pack." That said Chihiro commenced dragging Naruto behind her towards their apartment.

When they arrived at their apartment Chihiro quickly grabbed the largest backpacks they had and began filling them with whatever was necessary for them to travel away from the village. Naturally, Chihiro had packed her bag properly with everything necessary: clothes, a blanket, a pillow, matches, food utensils (chopsticks, bowls and a pot), toothbrush, hair brush, money, small snacks, a tiny fold away tent (present from Iruka), some of her precious scrolls, rainwear and winter wear. (Elation: WOW! So much can fit in one bag! gets all starry eyed) Naruto on the other hand had to repack his bag after Chihiro checked it and found that it contained mostly instant ramen. They each wrote a letter to Iruka which they left on the kitchen table, hoping that when someone came to finally check on them that they would be kind enough to give the letters to Iruka.

That night when the moon has risen high enough in the sky that Naruto and Chihiro could see their way yet could still hide in the shadows, they took off. Sneaking by the guards proved to be easier then they thought. Both gate guards who were mainly seeking out large chakra signatures took no notice of the two small signatures that walked through the gates, associating automatically the chakra with those of an animal of some sort. (Elation: Heh! Stupid Guards! snicker Jubes appears and smacks Elation on the head. Elation: Itai! It's hurts. turns around sulkily towards the computer to continue typing) Together the two walked out of Konoha gates, never looking back once as they walked along the main road.

Eventually after only an hour of walking, Naruto began to complain about being too tired to continue and the two opted to spend the night camping instead of trying to reach the next village as soon as possible. Finding a conveniently empty nearby clearing, Naruto and Chihiro set up camp. Quickly building the little tent Naruto and Chihiro got in and promptly fell asleep not bothering to make a fire for fear of drawing too much attention in case their plans to run were foiled earlier then they expected.

In the morning, Chihiro awoke promptly and kicked Naruto out of tent effectively waking him up. Barking out orders, Chihiro forced Naruto to get dressed and ready to leave as she packed up their belongings and the tent. Grabbing a small breakfast out of the rationed snacks Chihiro packed she handed some to Naruto mumbling sleepily that they could eat while they walked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elation: GAH! I can't type anymore…

That's it! I'm gonna go have a nap! Or do something else cause typing for long amounts of time is really not agreeing with me at the moment!

Jubes: You can't just stop! I won't let you! suddenly appears in a traffic control persons uniform and holds a sign saying stop except it had a Х over it. Thou shalt not stop or else I shall smite thee with my mighty smiting powers!

Elation: Whatever

Jubes: You can't whatever me! I'm all powerful! However, I may consider letting you off the hook if you buy me this! holds up a picture of a digital camera priced at $989.00

Elation: Gah! Your so greedy! I would go so far as to say you are Kero greedy!

Jubes: I am not! I would use for some many things… blah blah blah (Elation has already zoned out and flopped on her bed where she falls asleep quickly)

_A Few Minutes Later_

Elation: YAY! All refreshed now… looks at clock DAMMIT! Why is it already 12:22 am! pauses Oh well! Continue the writing! Hurray!

(in the background Jubes is still listing off the reasons for which she deserves to be bought a new digital camera)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, after the two had been walking for almost two hours they arrived at a small town. (You know the one that in the manga around chapter 138-ish, the one that Jiraiya takes Naruto to when they are off to look for Tsunade but they end up getting attacked by Itachi and Kisame) As they walked through the gates, the two noticed as rather loud and arguing couple fighting right in the middle of the road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter preview: I won't do it! Mwahahahahahaha! … at least not this time

Elation: Well! I've decided that I need to cut it off here! 1) I'm tired and I just realized that it's almost 2 am! (I paused to watch some Naruto episodes) 2) I have nothing better to do tomorrow so I'll probably write and update by tomorrow. 3) I basically have the next chapter planned out so it shouldn't be too hard to write.

Jubes: The only thing we ask is that readers will you please Review! If we could have a counter that told us how many people read the fic then reviews wouldn't be so important. However, as we don't have a counter we appreciate the reviews that help us acknowledge that yes people are reading are fic and have kindly decided they are going to say something about it.

Elation: YAH! Review please! P.s. I'm sorry for any mistakes but I edited it as best as one person can when they are writing all alone! I'll try to do better next chapter! I promise.


	3. Lost and Found

Title: Tsubasa: Wings of Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my original character Makenshi Chihiro.

Pairings: Well! If you have read to this point you will be pleased to know that I will not being putting any Yaoi in this fic! However, I'm still unsure as to whether I want to make this a Naru/Saku fic so pairing will remain undecided… so to speak…

Author's Comments:

Elation: HELLO! I'm soooooooooooo incredibly sorry that this update took so incredibly long to do even though I had promised this chapter to be out way earlier. The problem was that this chapter just didn't seem to be coming out quite right. So it took much longer then planned…

…

um… usually by this point Jubes would pop up to bug me but she is currently MIA. So! I had to motivate myself! OH! To my Reviewers!

Reviews:

Max Knight: Thank you for Reviewing!! OK! I understand that technically the two couldn't exactly get out of the village quite so easily but really! I'm extremely lazy and I didn't exactly want to spend forever making a big escape thing! Plus! They are only 5!! They can't exactly fend off Chuunin, Jounin or ANBU on their own yet! But… anywho… thanx for reviewing! Love ya! BYE!

Dragon89: You reviewed again! Darling I love you most! Thank you so much! And I know… you really would like Sakura and Naruto to be a couple and I'm seriously working on it! I really honest to god am! However! You may think Chihiro will get with Sasuke and Neji but you would be wrong! That's right! WRONG! Mwahahahahahahahha!

Grand Admiral Gin: Thank you for the review… it was short but sweet… I guess? (shrugs shoulders) A review is a review! So thank you! 

Shadowdemon: I'm sorry for the rushed ending but I got really tired so it couldn't be helped! I know you would also like a Naru/Saku but I have this small little itty bitty dislike of Sakura so it's hard for me to make the two a couple.

Gopu: Thank you! Short and concise it works!

Wolfgirl13: Thanks! I'll keep writing then! But I should say! The good stuff hasn't even started yet!

dee-unlm1t3d: well… Thanx for the compliment… and I like your suggestions for pairings better then most… (sorry people!) however… we'll just have to see what develops ne? And no! there will be no Yaoi!

Devilscry: It is hard! I can't believe it took me so long to update! But I did it in the end so that's all good! But thank you for the review! Thanx for the pairing suggestions… lol! And you said exactly… well not exactly the same thing as Dragon89 said about Chihiro being paired with Neji or Sasuke but you are also wrong! Her matching hasn't exactly shown up yet…

To ALL my reviewers! I love you! Thank you so much! Since I have really low expectations for this fic it's really nice to know that you all reviewed! I hope my story meets your expectations in the end!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously

Surprisingly, after the two had been walking for almost two hours they arrived at a small town. (You know the one that is in the manga around chapter 138-ish, the one that Jiraiya takes Naruto to when they are off to look for Tsunade but they end up getting attacked by Itachi and Kisame, it has to be close by cause I know that Sasuke was able to get there quite quickly) As they walked through the gates, the two noticed as rather loud and arguing couple fighting right in the middle of the road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Lost and Found

(Elation: This is a really quick note that I have to add in before I continue. Firstly in the last chapter I said that Chihiro and Naruto woke up in the morning but what I should have said was late in the morning like 9:30 ish. So that means that when they arrive at the town it really is like almost 12 pm. The time that the Hokage leaves his office is around 8 am. This is important to keep in mind so that the following events don't confuse you all.)

**Back at Konoha**

The Third Hokage rose languidly from his desk in the Hokage office. Feeling a need to walk around instead of working in a stuffy office, Hokage-sama began his casual decent through the village of Konoha. Enjoying the morning air and the sun reflecting warmly on his face, Hokage-sama found his feet taking him in the direction of Naruto and Chihiro's apartment complex. Figuring that he would cheer the unfortunate children up by taking them out for breakfast he continued his walk with increased vigor.

Upon arriving at the apartment Hokage-sama walked up to the very top floor where Chihiro's and Naruto's home was located. Somewhere along walking up the 5 some odd floors Hokage-sama began to wonder why he ever set them up this high because the ascent was really starting to kill his knees. Finally reaching the door, the 3rd Hokage checked the door knowing the habit of the two to leave it open and wasn't surprised to find the door unlocked. Walking in, he scanned the sparse space that comprised of Naruto's and Chihiro's apartment.

To the Hokage's left was the living room which was directly connected to a hall way and on the right was the kitchen. The hall way had three doors, two bedrooms and one bathroom. Although the space was small, the Hokage always found that the atmosphere felt very comforting and homely. As the Hokage proceeded to walk down the hall he noticed that the house seemed eerily quiet. There was an absence of Naruto's soft snoring and the steady breathing of sleeping children.

Taken over by sudden fear, the Hokage quickly marched towards the nearest bedroom door. The Hokage knew that the children were not treated well. He had known for a while but never thought much of it until the two started coming to him with those saddened faces. He knew that he should have taken better care of them, but as Hokage his duty often blinded him from keeping a closer eye on the two vessels. He feared that in his absence of acknowledgment the villagers may have gone ahead and finally done something terrible to the two children. Throwing open Naruto's door he couldn't help but gasp in horror when he found the room empty. (Elation: AND CLEAN!! LOL Chihiro insisted they clean a little… a LOT before they left.) Running back out into the hall the Hokage threw open Chihiro's room only to find it was also lacking its occupant. Now, the Hokage is a wise man; under normal circumstances given the fact that the Hokage knew that the two children are never awake at this hour he would have to assume something bad happened and that he should calmly make his way through a plan of action to locate the two.

However, that is only under normal circumstances and currently the Hokage was seconds away from ripping out his and hair and running screaming down the streets of Konoha arms flapping away in abandon in order to find his two precious vessels. Luckily whilst in mid flying run towards the door (Elation: ok! Has anyone ever watched Peace Maker Kurogane? Well if you haven't you should! Cause in episode 15 which is almost completely pointless the main character Tetsunosuke is asked to hide a book of haiku's from the vice-chief (Tetsu-kun's master) Hijikata-san. And of course you get to see Hijikata-san's flying run which is what I make reference to when I say flying run. If you want to see what I'm talking about I suggest you get the Bit torrent file from the internet! It's such a funny episode.) the Hokage saw two neatly folded letters lying on the kitchen table. (Elation: really, it's one of those island counter tops that are found in the middle of kitchens.) Walking towards the kitchen table the Hokage picked up the two letters, one in plain white with the name Iruka spelt on the front and the other, an orange letter also with the name Iruka spelt on the front. Having an innermost respect for people's privacy the Hokage quickly poofed out of the room to the shinobi academy where he knew Iruka would be this morning.

At the Academy

Needless to say, when the Hokage arrived in the classroom Iruka was quite surprised. However, the Hokage wasted no time with formalities, for he was in desperate need to know what was in the letters so that he could act as soon as possible.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry to disrupt you at such an early hour, but I was visiting Naruto and Chihiro earlier this morning and found them to be missing. However…" The Hokage was unable to finish as Iruka leapt from his seat.

"What!?" Iruka screeched startling his class in the process. The Hokage only scowled at Iruka's behavior and proceeded to drag the nearly hyperventilating man into the hallway where the two could have a more private conversation.

"I was saying," The Hokage began in a clearly frustrated voice, "That despite the fact that the two are gone, I found letters from the two both of which are addressed to you. I brought them here so that you might read them and confirm to me whether they just went out and had been expecting you to visit or if they are really gone, kidnapped or otherwise."

Pulling out the two neatly wrapped letters, the Hokage handed them to Iruka who promptly tore them open eagerly scanning through the contents. Iruka had only managed to finish breezing through the last bits of Naruto's letter when he felt his legs give out as he fell unceremoniously to the ground, the letters fluttering to the ground beside him. Stooping low the Hokage grabbed the letters, examining the contents.

**_Chihiro's letter_**:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Iruka-sensei,

I'm writing to inform you that Naruto and I have decided it is in our best interests to leave the village of Konoha. We came to this decision after a meeting we had with the Hokage about our true identity… or rather the identity the villagers see us as. We have been informed that we are vessels of two demons which attacked the village before we were born. Originally, I had hoped that Naruto and I could stop by and say goodbye personally, however, Naruto actually said something smart when he mentioned that you would probably stop us from leaving. So I guess I can't say goodbye to you like I would have liked to. All I can say is thank you for taking care of us and taking us out for ramen with your meager teacher earnings. Since we are too young to be considered shinobi our presence shouldn't cause any hunter nin to go after us. I hope you are well while we are gone and don't worry, as Naruto continuously points out to me, we will return sooner or later.

With love and respect,

Makenshi Chihiro

PS: Iruka-san, will you please say a goodbye to my friend Kakashi-san and tell Hokage-sama not to worry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Elation: PS: don't forget that I mentioned Chihiro is insufferably smart. She could give all the other genius shinobi like Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke, and Hyuuga Neji a run for their money.)

The Hokage was fairly impressed with Chihiro's neatly scrawled kanji. He was impressed that the child was able to write at the young age of 5. He was more impressed though that it seemed she was able to teach Naruto to write and mostly likely read as well as he turned to look at the less impressive and distinctively messier second letter.

**_Naruto's letter_**:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya Iruka-niisan,

I'm writing you a letter not to say goodbye but to tell ya not to worry 'bout me and Chihiro. Chi-chan keeps going on 'bout how we have to say bye and all that but here's how I figure it is. We are not really going to leave the village cause I promise we will be coming back. We are simply going out 'til I'm strong enough to protect me and Chihiro from the hatred we face from the villagers. The Old Man told us that we are not the bad guys and I believe him. And plus! I have ta return cause I'm going to be the next Hokage! So thanks for being a good Aniki and taking us out for ramen. Say bye to the Old Man for me will ya? We'll be seeing you in the future so look out for when Uzumaki Naruto returns!

Til then Ja!

Naruto Future Hokage

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage read and reread the letters before letting out a relieved sigh. He was truly thankful that his worst fears had not been confirmed and that Naruto and Chihiro were not in fact lying in some far off ditch possible bleeding to death or at the very least been severely beaten. Carefully refolding the letters, the Hokage's features hardened as he prepared to summon an ANBU member who he hoped would be able to find and retrieve the children. Looking down at poor Iruka who looked more like a lost child then a Chuunin teacher at the moment the Hokage put a comforting hand on his shoulder holding the other out in order to help the teacher up.

"Don't worry Iruka-kun, I will get those two back here and this time I will make sure they are properly cared for." The Hokage murmured as he gave a hearty yank and pulled the still stunned Iruka up from his position on the floor.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Was all the Iruka managed to murmur back as he walked dazedly back into his class.

The Hokage could only sigh before summoning up an ANBU member whom he knew was more then sufficient for the job of retrieving two children. With a poof (Elation: 'poof' 'snicker snicker') a lanky man appeared before the Hokage. The man before him had spiky silver hair and a mask that covered a good half of his face. The ANBU member had his ANBU mask (Elation: I've decided that the mask should be a Kitsune one… I don't know why it just is!) on the side of his face as he stood before the Hokage with a relaxed posture and a book that's title boldly said "Icha Icha Paradise" in one hand. (Elation: WOHOO! I bet y'all know who it is! That's right it is! KAKASHI! BABY!)

"Yo," Kakashi greeted.

"Ah! Kakashi," the Hokage began, "Thank you for coming so quickly. I have a mission of the utmost importance for you."

"Oh?" Kakashi inquired, his head actually dislodging itself from reading his book to look curiously at the Hokage.

"Yes, this mission is of severe importance to the village." The Hokage hesitated slightly deciding he best choose his words carefully in case Kakashi like many of the other shinobi resented the two vessels of the demons as well despite the knowledge that Chihiro thought of Kakashi as a friend. "I have recently learned that the two vessels of the Demon Fox and the Demon Dragon have managed to leave the village."

By this point in time Kakashi's full attention was caught. He did not in fact resent the two children as many of his fellow shinobi and villagers did. As the Fourth's pupil he was one of the few who knew and understood his Sensei's wish to have the children honored for being vessels of the two demons. He had in fact had the pleasure of meeting Chihiro, the vessel of the Demon Dragon, on more than one occasion some time ago.

**_Flashback_**

_About 10 months ago_

Kakashi had been casually strolling through the streets on one of his few days off from being a full time ANBU member. He had been peacefully enjoying the quiet and soothing atmosphere of Konoha when his silent musing was interrupted by the sound of sniffling. Following the sound he came to a bush nearby the road he had been strolling along and found a child. The child had black hair or so Kakashi had thought until the child shifted slightly and her hair began to sheen a deep crimson red. The poor child whom Kakashi judged had to be between the age of 4 and 6 was all bruised and scratched up. Walking cautiously towards the child Kakashi placed a tentative hand the small ones shoulder. The poor girl jumped slightly at the contact wincing distinctively as she try to put distance between herself and the newest stranger she believed came to punish her. Seeing the child's sudden fear Kakashi spoke quickly and in what he hoped to be a soothing voice.

"Hey, hey little girl. There is no need to be scared. I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I would like to look at those scratches you have there if you'd let me. My name is Hatake Kakashi by the way." Kakashi said as he held an inviting hand towards the frightened child.

The child looked at him distrustfully before extending her hand and whispering almost inaudibly "My name is Makenshi Chihiro."

Kakashi looked at the child thoughtfully as he pulled her up. He knew that he recognized the name but couldn't seem to think of where from. Still clasping Chihiro's hand Kakashi continued walking down the street, this time in the direction of his apartment. Having already put away his book Kakashi noticed that Chihiro kept shooting him distrustful looks every few seconds. If he could, Kakashi would have smiled at Chihiro in a reassuring manner, however, since he had his face mask on he settled with a light squeeze of her hand in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. (Elation: Reassuring this, reassuring that! Blah, blah, blah!) Soon enough, Kakashi and Chihiro arrived at Kakashi's apartment complex. Kakashi quickly brought Chihiro inside and settled her on his couch in the living room before moving to his bathroom in order to grab some medical supplies. However, upon arriving back at the couch with his supplies Kakashi couldn't help but notice that a good portion of the scratches and bruises were already healed while the rest were already healing. Chihiro noticing that her wounds were healing already couldn't help but rub the back of her head sheepishly while smiling at Kakashi.

"Gomen Kakashi-san, I forgot to mention that I heal quickly," Chihiro chirped before laughing nervously.

"Maa Maa," Kakashi said, "I guess if I can't help fix you up I might as well be a gentleman and take you home, ne?"

Chihiro's only response was to giggle slightly before nodding her head and grabbing his hand before proceeding to drag Kakashi down the streets of Konoha. The small trip had been quite enjoyable as Chihiro talked lightly with Kakashi. When the two arrived at Chihiro's apartment complex, Chihiro bowed lowly in gratitude yelling that she hoped she would meet Kakashi again before disappearing through her door. It wasn't until Kakashi arrived back at his own apartment that he realized the little girl he had spent a good portion of his day with was in fact the vessel of the Demon Dragon.

**_End Flashback_**

**__**

Since that day, Kakashi had seen Chihiro again on a number of occasions. He would visit the child as often as he could on his days off, even checking up on her and her roommate Naruto on some occasions to see if the were okay, eating well and staying out of trouble. So he was therefore severely troubled to learn that the two had somehow managed to run away.

"What exactly do you mean they were able to leave the village Hokage-sama?" Kakashi inquired while looking grimly at the elderly man.

"Well…" The Hokage began, searching for the appropriate words once again, "I was walking through the streets of Konoha this morning when I decided I would check up on both Chihiro-chan and Naruto-chan. I thought that I would surprise them by taking them out for breakfast. Upon arriving at there apartment however, I found that they were not in fact around. I was prepared to assume the worst when I found two notes left on the kitchen table both of which were addressed to Iruka-kun. I just delivered said notes and through them have discovered that the two children have in fact left the village."

"But how could they leave the village!?" Kakashi exclaimed, "The gates of Konoha are guarded at all times by at minimum Chuunin leveled shinobi."

"Yes, yes, I realize that is true. But regardless of those facts, the two have managed to escape the village and I want you Kakashi-kun to go and retrieve them," Hokage said while placing a placating hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Hai!" Kakashi replied saluting the Hokage quickly before fixing his mask over his face, "Do you have any general knowledge of where they are Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, in fact, I do!" Hokage replied, "I believe, knowing those two, that they would have left through the main gates and continue to travel along the main roads. More then likely they will be in the nearest town to Konoha which is a good 3-4 hours walk from here. I expect you to arrive there quickly and hopefully you will find there whereabouts. If you are unable to locate them in that village I want you to report back to me immediately. Understood?"

"Hai," was all Kakashi said before poofing out of the room and poofing onto the road outside of Konoha's main gate.

"I will return them here Hokage-sama," Kakashi murmured before jumping into the nearest tree and running in the direction of the main road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Village shortly following Naruto and Chihiro's arrival**

****

(Elation: OK! So… don't forget this is around 12pm, and we are going to assume that Kakashi was able to leave by 10:30-11:00 am. So, Kakashi being an ANBU had a sufficient amount of time to get to the village.)

Naruto and Chihiro proceeded through the entrance gates at the small village neither bothering to spare a glance at the arguing couple a few feet away from them. Chihiro had suggested just before they entered the village that they grab some supplies. What they had been unable to bring before simply because they did not own them were water canteens, and medical supplies. Chihiro also hoped that they would have enough money to buy some more food and matches. They were just getting prepared to head into the nearest convenience store when Chihiro heard here name being called.

"CHIHIRO!" Kakashi yelled as loud as he could as he saw the child's distinct hair in the distance.

Chihiro managed to reel around looking at the strange man with the distinctive ANBU mask before instincts kicked in and she turned grabbing Naruto's hand quickly while wrenching him forward and they began to run. Unfortunately, in turning back to look at the strange ANBU, Chihiro had failed to notice that the arguing couple had moved directly in their path until Chihiro and Naruto collided with the two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elation: Well! That's all folks! This chapter ended up being a little longer then I would have like… but it looks good I think! Sorry for the stop but I couldn't type anymore! You'll just have to wait and see what happens next…

Jubes: I'm back! And this time I have my impenetrable army of cyber bred cats!

Elation:……………..

Jubes: WHAT?

Elation: Dude! The fic is already done! You're too late!

Jubes: …

I'm not too late! I can still take over the world! But I'll start by attacking you!

Elation: eh? … (Sees large amount of psychotic computers bouncing her way with ugly cat thingy's on the screen) I think I'll be running now… Read and Review Please!

Oh! Please tell me about any mistakes that I have made in my fic because I don't really have anyone editing it for me… so I could always use help with my writing! Any suggestions are always welcomed mind you so keep that in mind when you Review! THANK YOU!


	4. Ties that bind us

Summary: While the 4th Hokage was sealing the Nine-Tails Fox Demon in his kawaii child Naruto he also sealed a Kaze Dragon in the body of another newly born child. Together the two grow up until they reach the age of 5 where both leave the village. Along the way they encounter an arguing Pervert Sennin and Gambling Addicted Hime. The two children join the two legendary Sennin's training and traveling until the time at which the Sennin's decide it's time for all of them to return home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto what so ever!! sob The only thing I own is my own character the ever so cool Chihiro Makenshi.

Spoilers: This fiction will contain some spoilers in later chapters. For those who have not read very far into the Naruto series be warned that I will be introducing some characters that aren't released until later chapters quite early in my story. The life of Naruto as many of you may know it will be altered! Further alteration will be noted later…

Pairings: Alright! I feel the need to disclaim this since no one pays much attention to what I have been saying! The pairing will not be Chi/Naru! There will be moments in the story when it may be taken as Chi/Naru but, they are like brother and sister at the most. Plus, I'm bending towards a Temari/Naruto pairing and as I have been saying when Chihiro's match comes into the story you will know! Although… I think I will definitely add some moments of Neji/Chi and Sasu/Chi.

Title: Tsubasa: Wings for Chance

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe but it may go up!)

Author's Comments:

Elation: I LIVE!!! (Mushu from Mulan) So tell me what mortal needs my protection… uh… I mean… HI! I'm back! JOY! And I'm ready to totally just finish this story and be done with it. Although I must say that I do still love reviews. Reviews that I'm a little too lazy to answer to although… Dragon89 I STILL LOVE YOU! LOL! Anyways thank you everyone for the encouragement and I'll try to update as often as is possible but exams are coming up so the next update might not happen for a week or maybe, tomorrow!

Jubes: I LIVE!!! So tell me what mortal needs my protection you just say the word and I'm there! (Mushu from Mulan)

Elation: YOU CAN'T COPY ME!! PLAGARISM!!!

Jubes: SHADDUP!

Elation: GO AWAY! Go back to your boyfriend you stupid not so good abandoning evil alter ego. grumbling under her breath)

Jubes: Well maybe I will leave. (Stomps off in a flurry, trips, gets back up and flushes before stomping away again)

Elation: maturely responds by pulling eyelid down and sticking out tongue Now to begin the story finally!

Oh yah! Quick note: I'd like to apologize for the confusing A/N's in the story and will now place all relevant and large A/N's at the bottom. I will not however, save you from my mini idiotic A/N's. As well, I just wanted to say that on my computer the letters actually looked like letters in the story (from Ch.3) but I couldn't figure out how to make it appear on so yah… that's it… I'll try not to hold out on the story any longer.

I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! EVEN THE ONE THAT SAYS MY STORY PLOT SUCKS!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously

"CHIHIRO!" Kakashi yelled as loud as he could as he saw the child's distinct hair in the distance.

Chihiro managed to reel around looking at the strange man with the distinctive ANBU mask before instincts kicked in and she turned grabbing Naruto's hand quickly while wrenching him forward and they began to run. Unfortunately, in turning back to look at the strange ANBU, Chihiro had failed to notice that the arguing couple had moved directly in their path until Chihiro and Naruto collided with the two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Ties that Bind Us

The collision occurred in much the anime fashion. Billows of smoke arose from the seemingly simple occurrence of two people running into two other people and a large boldly written BOOM could be seen in the center of the cloud. When the smoke had finally dissipated though, an onlooker might note that the couple… a blond woman with a diamond on her forehead and a rather impressive bust line was now being groped blatantly by her companion, a large man with long shaggy white hair. The two children were slightly behind them and to the left where the boy with blonde hair was currently rubbing his abused head which had somehow impacted with the ground in the course of his falling… to the ground. (Elation: One would think he'd at least manage to land on his butt). The other, the girl with distinctly dark red hair, was currently rubbing her abused palms and knees which had served as her landing gear upon arrival with the ground. Thus the following sequence of events followed:

"ITAI!" Naruto shouted, palms lying upon his abused head as he curled his toes in pain. "Chi-chan! You could at least warn me when you plan to run into someone."

"BAKA! I didn't exactly plan to run into someone. Usually, when someone is running away they don't necessarily want to be stopped by something or in our case someone… make that people." Chihiro retorted as she watched the cuts and scrapes heal on her palms, assuming that the ones on her knees were healing as well.

Meanwhile…

"Ergh…" Tsunade grumbled as she blearily opened her eyes, "I've been hit by a bus and landed on by an ox. Did someone get the license plate number?" She groaned out, only then noticing a suspicious pair of hands wandering over her bust and towards her backside.

Said hands were in the current ownership of one Super Pervert (1) who had an audible blush and piece of drool emitting from his mouth.

Tsunade twitched slightly, a vein appearing on her temple as she balled up her fingers and proceeded to… kick her perverted partner in the jewels. (Elation: snicker… jewels… it's so lame… I LOVE IT!) Said pervert had the decency to roll off his companion in favor of clutching desperately at his abused groin before noticing his impending doom as Tsunade stood up, a fiery aura crackling about her. Jiraiya, our poor pervert, managed a meek "Eep…" before he was promptly pummeled into the ground resulting in a decent human sized crater. (Elation: LIKE INUYASHA!)

Clapping her hands together in satisfaction, Tsunade turned to the two who had so nicely decided to run into her, only to discover that it was two children who were currently slacked jawed and attempting to sidle around the point of impact that was Jiraiya's crater. Lashing out quickly Tsunade grabbed a child in each hand and promptly hefted them into the air where the two in turn began to struggle wildly, appendages flailing vainly in the air.

"Let go you crazy Nee-chan!" Naruto cried as he poorly attempted to get his shirt out of the grasp of as he so aptly put it… the crazy Nee-chan. (2)

"Please let us go Nee-chan!" Chihiro pleaded as she gave up struggling figuring it useless, if the Nee-chan could pummel the pervert so easily then she probably won't let go unless she wants to.

Tsunade by this point had the grace to quirk a curious eyebrow at the children before…

"That woman is not a Nee-chan! She's a baa-chan! She's over 40 years old! (3)" an echoing voice came from the crater as Jiraiya struggled to climb out.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Naruto screeched, now staring wide eyed at the Nee-chan… Baa-chan is disguise. Even Chihiro had turned to look incredulously at the young looking woman who was now twitching again.

A vein or four once again appeared on Tsunade's temple as she debated letting go of the two children in favor to sending her companion to an early grave.

By this point in time poor Kakashi had become a background ornament. His hands now lay dejectedly at his side as his continued to sweat drop and watch the scene debating whether or not now was a good time to rescue the children and take them home.

Reason taking over Tsunade's need to kill Jiraiya, she turned to look inquiringly at the children she held in each hand. Taking a deep breath Tsunade decided it was best if she dealt with these kids quickly because they were creating a scene, if the stares and slacked jawed expression of the villagers were anything to go by.

"So…" Tsunade began, "Do you normally run into people or is today a special occurrence?"

(Elation: AH! I do so love sarcasm. Jubes: I bet. Elation: Shush you! I was happy having you disappeared.)

"Uh…um… well… you see…" Naruto began.

"We're really sorry Nee-chan!" Chihiro interrupted, "We were just trying to get away from that ANBU man over there." At this point Chihiro began gesturing in Kakashi's general direction. "We can't really explain why he's after us cause we don't really know you but we have a good excuse and we really don't want him to take us away."

"Yah!" said Naruto who decided to employ his only secret technique at the time… the infamous and renowned! PUPPY EYES!

At this, Tsunade's eyebrow only journeyed closer towards her scalp as she now looked towards the ANBU in the distance who was waving and sweat dropping before returning her gaze to the two pleading kids.

"Ok…" Tsunade began, once again looking between the kids and the ANBU, "I'm missing something here."

"Well…" began Kakashi who over the point of Tsunade's musing had traveled until he was face to face with her and being the pervert he was, he was currently leaning far to close to Tsunade.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Tsunade's reaction was instantaneous. Whilst flying backwards she flung her arms up still somehow maintaining her grip on the kids who as a result were now more or less sailing in the air upside down with their shirt still being gripped onto. Tsunade face was the picture of shock as she came to a land a couple feet away stuck in pose with one leg up and arms still in the air. By this point, Jiraiya had actually made it out the hole and was currently laughing at the comical image Tsunade posed. In fact, Jiraiya was laughing so hard he began to roll around on the ground clutching his stomach which inevitably led to his once again falling into the hole. (Elation: WHAT?! It's a natural progression! Can't you see it?) Kakashi was by the end of this tirade starring at Tsunade with a lazy look in his single eye. (Elation: he's removed his ANBU mask just before he was face to face with Tsunade)

Coughing to gain everyone's attention, Kakashi once again began to speak as Tsunade deflated and returned to her normal pose kids still in hand but now right side up if not still dangling. (4)

"As I was saying," Kakashi began again, "These kids are from the Konoha Village of the Hidden Leaf and I, Hatake Kakashi, was sent to retrieve them by explicit order of the Hokage himself. Details for the reason they are to return are classified."

"BASTARD!" Naruto screamed, "You know exactly why we aren't allowed to leave. It's because we're… mffph!"

By this time, Naruto's angry cries were silenced by Chihiro promptly slapping her hand over Naruto's mouth. "Shush!" Chihiro hissed, "We don't need everyone in this entire village to know. How would we get supplies then?"

Naruto only nodded and his mouth was released from Chihiro's clasp. Once again, Tsunade felt her eyebrow begin its journey towards her scalp as she looked questioningly at the group of Hidden Leaf citizens that had somehow managed to compile before her. Sighing and looking towards the man sized crater Tsunade turned to addressed Kakashi.

"Hatake-kun, how about you me and these brats all go to that restaurant over there and discuss things together in a more secluded area. I can tell that I'm missing something and I would like it to be explained to me soon. Plus," at this point Tsunade began to sweatdrop, "If we don't go soon Shizune-chan will get worried."

Nodding, the four, Chihiro and Naruto are still being held, made their way towards the restaurant where Shizune had been waiting for Tsunade to arrive. 'If only I hadn't ran into that pervert and he hadn't groped me than I wouldn't be in this kind of mess' Tsunade thought to herself before as an afterthought she turned to the crater and yelled

"Oi! Pervert! If you're conscious and able to climb out come and join us at the restaurant over here!" That said Tsunade proceeded to walk to the restaurant once again.

Once the four arrived Tsunade was instantly accosted by a young girl with short black hair who was currently holding onto a tiny piglet. (5)

(Elation: You all have no idea how much I want to stop right here! I really do!)

"Tsunade-sama! Where were you?!" Shizune began, "I came to the restaurant and waited and the waiter kept wanting to know if I wanted to order but I didn't want to get food because I was worried I wouldn't order properly and I knew you wanted some sake but I couldn't get that because I'm not legal age and I didn't even know what kind you wanted and our kawaii pig-chan was getting all restless and… (pig has no name yet… cause I still have to find the name)" by this point Tsunade had stopped Shizune who was just babbling anyways and proceeded to go over to the booth they were seated at dropping the kids on one side before sliding into the other.

Kakashi went ahead and sat on the outer end of the side where the kids were while Shizune slid into the spot beside Tsunade. A waiter came around and everyone ordered, Tsunade assuring everyone that she would pay before a grumbling Jiraiya entered the restaurant mumbling something suspiciously along the lines of "…stupid woman, and stupid crater… stupid that restaurant… could have been in any direction… not like I can see… bottom of a hole you know…"

"Ah! You finally made it," Tsunade said as Jiraiya came and sat in the spot on the outside of bench by Shizune, "Unfortunately, we have already ordered so if you are hungry you are just going to have to wait for the waiter to return."

"Whatever," was Jiraiya's gruff reply as he pouted from his spot at the table. (Elation: awe… he wants to sit by Tsunade! TO GROPE HER! BWAHAHAHHA)

Tsunade sighed before saying "Now that we are all here we might as well do some introductions. Kids you can start and Hatake-kun you don't need to introduce yourself since I already know who you are."

Naruto of course was the first to speak as he shot up from his place almost getting on top of the table except for Chihiro holding him back as he energetically shouted, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and you better remember it you not real Nee-chan cause I'm going to be Hokage of Konoha Village."

Sighing, Chihiro raised her hand and said, "My name is Makenshi Chihiro."

Kakashi feeling that he should at least introduce himself to the young girl and white haired man said in much the same fashion as Chihiro, "Hatake Kakashi."

The young girl was next and all she said was "Shizune," before pointing at the pig and saying, "Pig-chan… I haven't named him yet."

Next Jiraiya introduced himself with a flourish, spinning around benevolently and nearly knocking over the table before striking a pose teeth shining as he said, "My name is Jiraiya the legendary Toad Sennin of Konoha's Village of the Hidden Leaf."

Tsunade could only sigh before waving her hand in an off hand manner and saying, "Tsunade, some call me Tsunade-hime, and I am also a Sennin from Konoha's Village of the Hidden Leaf." Sighing once again Tsunade took a sip of her sake which had just arrived while looking around the table. The kids seemed confused about what a Sennin was although it seemed natural as they looked to young to be able to recognize figures such as the Sennin. Kakashi on the other hand who had long since removed his mask was starring at them (Jiraiya and Tsunade of course) with something akin to awe. "Well," began Tsunade, "now that introductions are settled you kids might as well tell me what you are doing away from you village and in such a manner that an ANBU would have to retrieve you."

Naruto once again stood up to shout at the Baa-chan but was pulled down by Chihiro who decided it would be best if she explained the situation herself. "Well you see, Tsunade-san, me and Naruto decided to leave the village because it has become recent knowledge to us that we are the vessels of the Nine-tail Fox Demon and the Kaze Dragon Demon. Naruto holds the Fox and I hold the Dragon. Upon learning this fact we both finally understood why we even though we are children were hated by our own village, hate that was so deep that they would deny us the right to exist… to live! It was horrid knowing that there were only a handful of people who cared, so few you could count them on one hand and still have fingers left over. A child can't exist under these conditions. Even the villagers children have treated us with nothing but contempt fueled by their parents hate. We had to leave not just because our fear for our safety but our sanity. I know we didn't ask for permission but that's only because we didn't think we would get it if we had asked. Really, we had only meant to leave for a little while, so we could get stronger. We would train! And return to take the genin exam." Finishing her explanation Chihiro turned to look at Kakashi who was giving her a sad look that was mirrored in her eyes.

"Well…" said Tsunade having somewhat processed the information, "how were you guys planning on training exactly?"

"Umm…well, we have scrolls so we thought we could train from those and maybe get to another shinobi village where we could ask someone to train us," Chihiro answered.

"Hmm…" said Tsunade who was now looking at the children with a gleam in her eye. Truthfully, Tsunade sympathized with the children. Given their circumstances she felt that they were within their right to run away. Such conditions are just plain unacceptable for a child to grow up with. At the same time though, Tsunade understood why the Hokage would send an ANBU member to retrieve them. If someone were to discover that these two were demon vessel then they might be taken advantage of. Sighing again, 'I seem to be doing that a lot lately' Tsunade thought distantly, she turned to look directly at the children. "How about you two come and travel with me? Ne?" Tsunade said smiling at the two.

"EHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at the smiling Tsunade, "Travel with you!"

"Really!" Chihiro exclaimed, "You would let us do that?"

"Sure," Tsunade said, "I being a Sennin have more skills than a Jounin and am second only to a Kage perhaps. Plus, since I'm always traveling anyways you might as well come along, although, I don't really know what kind of training I can offer the boy, I'm not truthfully very good at training boys."

"I'll do it." Came Jiraiya's sudden remark as he looked up and over at the two kids. Having listened to the story Jiraiya felt bad for the kids as well but he also saw a little of his younger self in the kid called Naruto and this compelled him to train the brat.

"Eh?" said Tsunade arching a brow (Elation: she seems to that a lot too) "So you would be willing to travel with us and train this kid would you?"

"I said I would train the kid what more do you want from me woman," Jiraiya yelled at Tsunade who was now snickering behind her hand at his little outburst. Jiraiya's face colored slightly before he promptly crossed his arms turned the other direction and sat down.

"Well then!" Tsunade said clapping her hands together, "It's all settled."

"But…" Kakashi began hand extended in a pleading matter.

Tsunade glared Kakashi into submission before saying curtly, "I said it's all settled. You can go back to that old man Hokage and tell him we have his kids and that we will return in time for them to take the genin exams. However, while they are gone I suggest you get that Hokage to clean the villagers act up a bit because believe you me I'll pummel them if I have to."

That said and all done, Tsunade sat down happily and began to eat leaving the rest of the table to reflect on the sudden turn of events.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N's: It's just stuff I would like to say cause yah… I want to say it!

1) So Jiraiya has admitted in the manga to being a super pervert. It occurred when he was found by Naruto at the path house and Naruto had calmed him a pervert. Of course Jiraiya was like I'm not a pervert… then there is a slight pause and he is like… I'm a Super Pervert. Naruto of course answers by face faulting… I think?

2) Awe…. This whole time poor Kakashi is alone and forgotten in the background. Can't you imagine him suspended in the background hand out stretched then retracting and rubbing the back of his head as he sweat drops while him and most of the town watches the scene unravel?

3) So yes… in the manga Tsunade is actually 50 some odd years old. So I figured since Naruto and Chihiro are only 5 years old that both Tsunade and Jiraiya should be in there mid 40's ish…

4) OMG! So I don't know if any of you have seen Elf Princess Rane or Fairy Princess Ren… but there is this one guy Takuma who is head of security or something and a master of Feng Shui. So anyways, he is totally in love with his boss's daughter Mari… and as a result often goes off into these little delusions where he confesses and they get married. Usually! While Takuma is in a delusion someone comes along and scares the crap out of him so he does these weird poses! And! The funniest thing ever!! Is when he comes out of those poses! Like seriously this one he like chibis he gets so scared and then he deflates to normal size. But ya… things you people need to see!

5) So, Shizune always has that pig and since once again this is in the past… sorta… I would assume the pig is young and hence a piglet! Oh! And Shizune is still traveling around with Tsunade as she is in the manga and they were just traveling around when Tsunade sent Shizune to the restaurant ahead of her. Tsunade being the compulsive gambler she is had meant to sneak out to gamble but was caught and held up by Jiraiya. Hence they were arguing because Jiraiya made some not so appropriate comments and attempted to grope Tsunade who would have pummeled him had the two not been run into by Naruto and Chihiro.

Elation: FEW! I'm DONE! wipes forehead

MY GOD! I thought it would never be over. I kept thinking why me?!? LOL! Like I really just wanted to stop typing and be done with it but a promise is a promise. So anyways! I got a couple things to point out and then I'll wrap it up!

Mainly! I'm sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors that you might find in this story. I am but one person and even though I have an alter ego she really is worse at writing then I am. I would not go to Jubes for help in editing a story if my life depended on it. Also, pairing… please NOTE there is absolutely NO chance what so ever of it becoming a Chi/Naru. They are like brother and sister! BROTHER AND SISTER!!!! Sure the two will have their moments but really it won't develop into anything serious and long lasting. Um… and finally… don't expect updates too quickly. It's difficult coming up with a chapter even though I know what I want to write. Oh! I'm sorry for the little bit of OOC in this chapter but really it was for the sake of plot progression! Any comments you have to make about the story you can tell me I will listen. Sorry for the run on sentences! I know they are there! I just ya know… needed them!

Jubes: I've returned!

Elation: Ack!

Jubes: So!!! Bad editor am I?!? Well!! I'll show you! FOOL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAH

Elation: sweatdrop um….

Jubes: Readers read and review! Otherwise! You shall suffer my wrath! YES MY WRATH! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAH.

Elation: Thank you everyone for reading my fic for all it's cruddy-ness. Thanks to all you reviewers out there I swear you bring a tear to me eye! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!

R&R


	5. The End of the Beginning

Summary: While the 4th Hokage was sealing the Nine-Tails Fox Demon in his kawaii child Naruto he also sealed a Kaze Dragon in the body of another newly born child. Together the two grow up until they reach the age of 5 where both leave the village. Along the way they encounter an arguing Pervert Sennin and Gambling Addicted Hime. The two children join the two legendary Sennin's training and traveling until the time at which the Sennin's decide it's time for all of them to return home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto what so ever!! sob the only thing I own is my own character, the ever so cool Chihiro Makenshi.

Spoilers: This fiction will contain some spoilers in later chapters. For those who have not read very far into the Naruto series be warned that I will be introducing some characters that aren't released until later chapters quite early in my story. The life of Naruto as many of you may know it will be altered! Further alteration will be noted later…

Pairings: mystery…unknown… not decided… looks forward to some Chi/Naru moments as well as a more or less definite Naru/Temari and some Neji/Chi and Sasu/Chi moments

Title: Tsubasa: Wings for Chance

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe but it may go up!)

Author's Comments:

Elation: Man…. So much writing! It's so damn tiring… I have to study still too…

Jubes: SUCK IT UP WOMAN!

Elation: (death glare)

Jubes: (sweatdrop) what?!

Elation: You can shut up you no school loser with an internet boyfriend. (points accusingly) and don't you deny it!!

Jubes: uh… well… (blushes and gets flustered) I'll just come back later.

Elation: That's right! RUN!

Author's comments:

Well! Hi everybody! As promised I replaced that A/N with chapter 4 and now I thought I would write a more or less quick chapter 5 so that no one can maul me for a little while. Don't exactly expect any chapter 6 for a little while. I'm almost done with this whole prologue part of the writing cause believe me these last few chapter have all been a big long prologue more or less! … Once again, big A/N will be found at the bottom. However, I still refuse to alleviate you from my short idiotic comments! So there! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! But, anywho, here's the chapter more or less.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously_

"Well then!" Tsunade said clapping her hands together, "It's all settled."

"But…" Kakashi began hand extended in a pleading matter.

Tsunade glared Kakashi into submission before saying curtly, "I said it's all settled. You can go back to that old man Hokage and tell him we have his kids and that we will return in time for them to take the genin exams. However, while they are gone I suggest you get that Hokage to clean the villagers act up a bit because believe you me I'll pummel them if I have to."

That said and all done, Tsunade sat down happily and began to eat leaving the rest of the table to reflect on the sudden turn of events.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The End of the Beginning

After a relatively silent meal, if you don't include Naruto's random outburst about how having only two bowls of ramen was stunting his growth. Also, there was the whole Chihiro pummeling Naruto for being an idiot when he started to complain he was still hungry, and then Chihiro re-pummeling Naruto when he refused to eat Chihiro's offer of some healthy food… which was actually just curry and rice… but for a boy who has survived on Ramen this was healthy. And of course, there was the whole Jiraiya groping poor Shizune which of course resulted in him being pushed off the bench then pummeled by a twitching Tsunade. And of course, Kakashi had to pull out his perverted Icha Icha Paradise which of course resulted in the flamboyant Jiraiya announcing the fact that he was the author of Kakashi's favorite series. Of course, this resulted in Kakashi getting a particularly perverted look as he began to discuss the book and some possible new writings for the series. Naturally, this lead to the two poor perverts being kicked out of the restaurant by a fuming Tsunade who was shouting something along the line of "NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN!" So really, I suppose it wasn't a very silent meal, it was more… eventful then silent. However, as the whole meal teetered to a finish, with two perverts' unconscious and being used as floor mats at the entrance of the restaurant, the table had gotten relatively quiet again.

"Ano…" Naruto began.

"Yes Naruto?" Tsunade replied.

"I was wondering," said Naruto "Is it really ok with you to take us along." At this point Naruto began to wave his hands in front of himself while sweatdropping, "Not that I'm saying I don't want to come with you, it's just that with everything that has happened, it kinda sudden and I was wondering if it was really ok. Like that Ero-Sennin out there doesn't exactly seem to get along with you. And if you two don't get along so well, wouldn't we just become a burden." By this point Naruto's voice had faded off and he dropped his gaze to his lap as he spoke something suspiciously close to "as always…" by the end.

Smiling kindly Tsunade lifted Naruto's head so that she could look him in the eye as she said, "Don't worry about it kid! What you don't realize is that me and the Pervert out there are actually old teammates. I learned how to deal with him ages ago so we'll be fine. Plus, he'll be the one training you so you better hope me and him can get along cause I doubt you two want to be separated. Ne?" Tsunade finished while winking at him reassuringly.

Smiling at Tsunade, Naruto nodded his head hoping that what she said was in fact true because he would hate to be separated from Chihiro even if it was only for a little while. Nodding her head, Tsunade stood up and gestured for Shizune to get out so that she could go ahead and pay the bill so that they could be on their way.

"Come on you guys," Tsunade said, "We should get going because we have supplies to grab before we head out."

"Un!" Chihiro and Naruto yelled energetically as the two raced out of the booth and went outside in order to hopefully revive the still unconscious perverts before Tsunade had finished paying the bill.

When Tsunade had finished paying the bill she was surprised to see that the two kids had somehow managed to revive the Super Pervert and his accomplice who had placed his ANBU mask back on and was bent over talking quietly to Chihiro. Deciding that the Kakashi and Chihiro needed time to talk alone, Tsunade gestured with her head for Naruto and Jiraiya to come join her so that the two could have at least a somewhat decent amount of privacy. After a few moments, Kakashi stood up and nodded in Tsunade and the others direction as Chihiro jogged over to join the group.

"I'll be going back and reporting to the Hokage now." Kakashi said as he began to walk back to the entrance of the village.

"Bye Kakashi-nii!" Chihiro yelled waving as Kakashi replied by raising a hand.

"Bye Pervert-ANBU!" Naruto joined in waving energetically before being smacked by Chihiro in the head who was shaking her fist with a vein throbbing on her temple.

"ITAI!" Naruto shouted rubbing his poor abused head while pouting audibly.

Kakashi was at the edge of the village when he turned around and looked directly at Tsunade and Jiraiya. (Elation: well… we can assume that cause his head is in their direction… you can't really tell with a mask on though)

"Oi! Sennin's! While you may have warned me to make sure the Village of the Hidden Leaf is fixed up that doesn't mean that you two can mistreat those children. If you do! You'll have Hatake Kakashi to deal with!"

That said Kakashi disappeared in a flurry of leaves as he returned to the village not staying long enough to hear either of the Sennin's reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in Konoha_

**Hokage's Office**

The Hokage was busily shuffling around papers in an attempt to ignore the fact that Kakashi should have been back hours ago with the children when he heard a "Yo" coming from his window.

"Finally!" the Hokage exclaimed as he turned to address Kakashi who was currently removing his mask and moving to settle in the chair directly in front of the Hokage.

"So? Where are they? Did you take them home? I thought you would at least bring them here to talk with me before letting them go!" The Hokage belted out.

"Well…" Kakashi began as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "You see… I don't exactly have them with me as I was… unable to… uh… retrieve them Hokage-sama."

"What?!?" the Hokage exclaimed as he jumped up from his desk and began waving his arms about angrily. "What do you mean you don't have them?! How hard is to bring two children back?!"

"Maa Maa," Kakashi said in an attempt to pacify the livid Hokage, "It's not exactly my fault that they didn't come back ya know?"

Sighing tiredly, the Hokage flopped into his chair the picture of exhaustion and defeat as he gestured to Kakashi to explain to him what had happened.

"You see Hokage-sama," Kakashi began, "I found them at a village about a couple hours away from Konoha," The Hokage nodded for him to continue, "When I arrived I went to pursue the children who had just entered the village themselves. I had called out to Chihiro in hopes that she would stop so that I could get to them." At this point Kakashi rubbed the back of his head flushing slightly, "It seems that that was the wrong course of action as the two did the exact opposite and began to run away." At this the Hokage chuckled knowing full well that it was the wrong course of action to call out to the kids especially since they had gone to such lengths to get away. Once again, the Hokage gestured to Kakashi to continue who nodded his head and began again.

"Naturally, I was fully prepared to pursue them feeling confident in my ability to overtake them… however" and Kakashi began to sweatdrop, "It seems that by turning to look back at me the kids had failed to notice a couple arguing directly in front of them and naturally a collision occurred. Surprisingly it turned out that the two had managed to run into none other then two of our own Sennin's, Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-san."

The Hokage gave a somewhat startled gasp before regaining his countenance and leaning forward to rest his head on his threaded fingers in front of him.

"A sequence of events occurred, most of which I do not feel are important enough to recount at the time although I will write them in my report," The Hokage nodded at this and Kakashi continued, "After these events I confronted Tsunade-hime who had apprehended the two kids. One thing led to another and we ended up going to a nearby restaurant to eat and talk. Chihiro explained hers and Naruto's situation and after that! Tsunade-hime decided that she would take the two along and train them. It seems that since the kids had planned to train all along, and return before the genin exam that Tsunade thought it safest that the two just come with her. Although, she had also noted that she was not good at training boys at which point, Jiraiya-san volunteered to join them and train Naruto in Tsunade's place. Naturally, I tried to object but Tsunade-hime would not have it any other way… and frankly Hokage-sama, after seeing her pummel Jiraiya-san so easily, I thought it unwise to argue with her."

The Hokage sighed, understanding the reasoning that Tsunade and Jiraiya must have used but at the same time feeling disappointed. He had tried to save the children from doing such an act as running away, but as Hokage, he didn't have the time to always be watching them. However, the Hokage's musing was cut short when Kakashi spoke up again.

"Tsunade also has a message for you Hokage-sama."

"Oh?" said the Hokage, quirking a curious eyebrow.

"She said to tell you that you better clean up the villagers act before they return otherwise she will pummel some sense into them."

The Hokage could only chuckle before nodding. A look of resolution passing his eyes as the Hokage silently vowed that he would fix this village so that when the two of them returned they would find that this is the home that they deserve to live in.

Waving offhandedly at Kakashi the Hokage said, "You may go now. I would like a full report handed in by the end of the day and you may report for duty tomorrow. That is all."

Nodding, Kakashi headed back out the window he had entered in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back with Naruto and Chihiro_

The group had spent a reasonable amount of time gathering some supplies for their journey. Tsunade had taken the kids to a weapon shop where she purchased for them weapon pouches and some shuriken's and kunai's. The two immediately filled their pouches with their newly acquired weapon before attaching the pouches to their right leg and dashing off energetically to the exit of the village.

"Ne! Ne! Tsunade-baachan! Where are we going?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Twitching slightly Tsunade smacked Naruto on the head mumbling "I'm not that old" before striking a pose and pointing through the exit of the village.

"From here on out kids! We are heading to the next closest country!" A gleam in her eye and a shine from her barred teeth Tsunade chuckled evilly before saying, "We're head to… the WIND COUNTRY!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well! There you go! It was short and way more somber but that's because from here on out the real story begins!

Um… I didn't actually have many comments to add this chapter mainly because I think since I replaced that author's note none of my readers actually realized the fourth chapter was up and ready to go. So I don't really have any comments about what I can or anything. Although! You all should be prepared to see the good stuff that coming from this story! It's gonna get GOOD! I hope! LOL! So, that would be all I can think to say! I once again apologize for any mistakes as I am but one person in charge of editing my poor unworthy writing! Also, Sorry for any OOC.

P.S.: I made a change in the first chapter! Can you notice?

Chapter Preview: YOU WISH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Elation: (yawn) so tired… hands can't type…

Jubes: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLAY RAGNAROK ONLINE!

Elation: …………………………

Jubes: YOU WILL DO IT NOW!

Elation: erm... or not?!

Jubes: NOOOOOOOO!!! I WILL CONVERT YOU ALL TO MY WAYS OF LIFE!

Elation: 0.0 we're all DOOMED!!

Jubes: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

Elation: (sweatdrop) how about all you readers just ignore her. Alright?

Jubes: THOU SHALT NOT IGNORE ME! I WILL BE YOUR GOD!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Elation: (sweatdropping more) umm…. Readers! QUICK! Read and Review! SAVE YOURSELVES!!! QUICKLY!!!

(runs away screaming about the end of the world)

R&R


	6. AN of great importance!

OK!

So my last A/N was a little vindictive… alright it was severely vindictive and I apologize. However, I will be discontinuing writing as I had said previously. I've hit the most massive writers block ever. I know what I want to write it's just that I can't say it. However, I will also be devoting some time to re-editing my first 3 or so chapters as I have received many a complaint on how poor they are. If I'm lucky, in maybe 2 weeks or a month the 6th chapter will come out. I apologize again for the mishap and offended people who have read the A/N etc. and are now wondering what is wrong with me. I will return if not eventually crushed and subdued into writing a Chi/Naru fic in the future.

Until then,

Thank you for you time and your patience,

Elation


End file.
